


The Two of Us

by route357 (checktheargyle)



Series: Understandable [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checktheargyle/pseuds/route357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the flight to Hokkaido, Jin drinks some coffee to keep himself warm. Yuichi tries to help. And then there's more randomness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Please read [Understandable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/389768) first. Written from 29.03.2008 - 10.05.2008. Reference made to Cartoon KAT-TUN episodes 20080312 & 20080319 when Yuichi & Jin were 'punished' and sent to Hokkaido to do work, in winter.

Jin wrapped his hands around the paper cup, as he sat down at one of the empty tables, blowing on the surface of the steaming hot coffee.  
  
He heard some movement near him, and hoped it wasn't some of his fans who had spotted him or something. It was too early for him to deal with the madness, and he would rather be lying in bed than waiting here in the airport.  
  
The empty chair next him was suddenly pulled as someone settled into it, the person not even bothering to ask if the seat was already taken. Jin glanced at the figure, whose hair was in such a mess it was like a bird's nest. He went back to blowing at his coffee, before finally taking a sip.  
  
"Hey, let me have a sip of that."  
  
"Get your own."  
  
"Don't be a cheapskate."  
  
"Who's the one not willing to buy his own cup of coffee? I thought you don't even like to drink coffee to begin with."  
  
"That's why I said I only wanted a sip. But you're being selfish."  
  
"You love me anyway." Jin replied nonchalantly, as he rubbed his hands around the cup once more. He really didn't like the cold. Whose insane idea was it for them to go freeze their asses off in Hokkaido? He asked Yuichi.  
  
"Very sadomasochistic people, I believe."  
  
"And why is it only two of us again?" Jin pouted. "I mean, I know they love bullying you. But why do I have to come along?"  
  
"Maybe it's because we entertained everyone during our trip to Okinawa?" Yuichi shrugged. "They tell us that it's because I scored the lowest and you were the one who failed to make the last hit which resulted in our loss."  
  
"I hardly even played DAT-TUN and I'm being punished."  
  
"That might have been a reason too. So it's like, 'hey, let's make Akanishi do more work' you know? And I'm probably coming along just to baby sit you."  
  
"I'm being baby sat by the most childish member of KAT-TUN?" Jin raised an eyebrow as he took another sip of his drink. He felt an oncoming sneeze and tried to hold it in, pinching his nose.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"Of course I'm cold. It's winter." Just as Jin finished his sentence, Yuichi moved his seat closer to Jin such that their sides were literally touching each other. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, you're feeling cold, aren't you? I'm trying to share with you some body heat."  
  
"I think that'll be more effective if we were naked and hugging each other."  
  
"Jin, we're in public. We obviously can't do that."  
  
"Yuichi, we're in public. It's weird enough that we're sitting so close to each other. It's almost like we're Arashi."  
  
"It's okay. Everyone thinks I'm married to Ueda and you're married to Kame anyway." Yuichi said as he inched even closer, if possible. "In any case, if any two people in our group look like they can pass off as Arashi it'll be Kame and Koki. They're like the next Omiya SK."  
  
"What's Omiya SK?" Jin made a face. "You're contradicting yourself. How can Kame be married to me and still be together with Koki?"  
  
"Well fine. You're married to Taguchi then."  
  
If Jin was drinking his coffee then, he would have spit the drink out. He settled for staring at Yuichi with a bemused expression, although it was a bit difficult with the lack of space between them.  
  
"You are into blond, skinny girls, aren't you?"  
  
"Taguchi's not blond anymore. And he's definitely not a girl, even if he enjoyed dressing up as one in the drama. Plus he's not as skinny as you are." Jin pointed out, before lowering his voice and whispering into Yuichi's ear. "No one's as hot as you are anyway."  
  
Yuichi moved away a bit. "Now you're making my hair stand." He got up from his seat, stretched his arms, before patting Jin on the head. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
Jin rolled his eyes at Yuichi treating him like a small kid, but stood up up anyway, finishing his coffee and throwing the paper cup into the bin as the two of them made their way to the boarding gates.

* * * * *

As rare and unbelievable as it sounds, Jin lost in _jankenpon_ to Yuichi and so had to let the older boy take the window seat. When he saw Yuichi sleeping, head leaning against the window, Jin scowled.  
  
He's bored. The plane had taken off not long ago and there was still quite a while before they would reach. And he had absolutely nothing to do. He couldn't even sleep because the coffee was keeping him awake.  
  
Jin figured that he should have shared some of his coffee with Yuichi. Then the guy wouldn't be sleeping so peacefully like an angel at the moment, and would be awake to entertain Jin.  
  
Not that Yuichi was anything like an angel. Everyone else may be deceived but Jin knew better than to believe that Yuichi was anything close to being an angel.  
  
Jin considered burying Yuichi under the snow when they reach Hokkaido, but another look at Yuichi's face and Jin changed his mind. What's more, it would be too troublesome just to dig a hole to dump the other in, and even more troublesome to shove the snow back.  
  
He glanced around, making sure that no one was staring at them or anything, before leaning forward and placing a quick peck on Yuichi's lips.

  
When he pulled back, he saw no change. Yuichi was still sleeping like a pig. Rolling his eyes but with a small smile on his own lips, Jin took out his earphones, planning to listen to some music in hopes to pass the time.

* * * * *

They couldn't exactly call themselves a couple, but it's mainly because they never agreed to be one. To be honest, Jin wasn't quite sure what kind of relationship he had with Yuichi.  
  
It was one where they both agreed not to be tied down. They had the freedom to do whatever they want, and go out with whoever they want. It meant that Jin was free to hang out at clubs at 3 a.m. and hit on skinny girls, just like how Yuichi was free to go on dates with Masuda or on that romantic getaway to Hokkaido with Tatsuya.  
  
"It's not a date." Yuichi insisted when Jin said he didn't mind Yuichi 'going on dates with Massu'. "We just hang out as friends."  
  
"Doesn't matter what it's called. I said I was okay with it, didn't I? You don't have to get my permission or anything." Jin waved dismissively. Even if deep down he was a tad bit jealous, he wasn't going to show it. After all, it would appear as if Yuichi was perfectly fine with Jin getting it on with random girls.  
  
"I just wanted you to know."  
  
"I'm really fine with it. Just like how I'm fine about that honeymoon of yours with Ueda."  
  
"Like I explained before, the two of us just happened to be free at that time and-"  
  
"I didn't ask for an explanation. Don't worry too much about it. I said I was alright with it, didn't I?" Jin repeated again, before joking. "Although I think Koki might be a bit jealous. He likes you a lot."  
  
"Koki's my best friend."  
  
"I know."  
  
Silence followed. Jin expected Yuichi to comment that Jin was jealous but the accusation never came. Instead, Yuichi just watched him curiously.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?"  
  
Suddenly, Yuichi's hand reached out towards his head, brushing fingers through his hair. Jin blinked in surprise.  
  
"I like your new hair. It suits you."  
  
Enjoying Yuichi's touch but refusing to show it, Jin raised an eyebrow at the other. "Are you becoming forgetful, old man? I've had this hairstyle for a long while already. It's definitely not the first time you're seeing it."  
  
"I know. I still like it."  
  
"Baka."  
  
Just then, they heard distant voices outside the stairway, a signal that they should be moving before people would get suspicious about the two of them.  
  
"Well I better get going." Yuichi said as his hand dropped back down to his side. "I'll call you tonight before I go to bed."  
  
"I'll probably be at a club, so if the music is too loud I might not be able to hear you."  
  
Yuichi shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'll just talk louder."

* * * * *

Kazuya was the only one who knew about their relationship, and he promised them that he would keep it a secret. There were many reasons as to why they decided to keep it quiet, though Jin couldn't really remember all of them.  
  
Most people just thought that he and Yuichi were really good friends, and that was all to it. It helped that most of the time they would be playing around, sometimes even competing at some sort of game. They weren't going to sit around cuddling per se. At most, they would sit really close to each other, sides touching, with hardly a gap between them --- glued to each other like Siamese twins. They actually did that more often than not, but somehow, everyone still didn't think much of it.  
  
Well, everyone except Koki.  
  
"Koki asked me about you two, wondering if you guys had gotten together." Kazuya said to them one day. "I told him that if Nakamaru didn't say anything to him, how was I supposed to know anything?"  
  
Yuichi winced. "Sorry that you had to lie."  
  
"Well technically, Kame wasn't really lying." Jin remarked. "We're not really _together_."  
  
Kazuya sighed as he shook his head. "I don't get the two of you."  
  
"Think of it as how you and Yuichi were last time, just minus the cheating-on-your-boyfriend bit."  
  
"Jin." Yuichi frowned.  
  
Kazuya raised his hands. "Hey now, if this is a lovers' quarrel, don't get me involved. I'm going off first." He said, turning around to leave.  
  
Yuichi glared at Jin. Jin just shrugged.  
  
"I just don't like to lie."

* * * * *

It was a week later when Jin ran into Yuichi in the lift of the office building. Jin had to admit he was a bit of a jerk the other day, but he really didn't want to apologize. He wondered if Yuichi was still mad at him. The other had not called him since that day.  
  
"Ohayou."  
  
"Ohayou."  
  
A few others entered the lift, so the two of them were standing near the back. Jin inched closer to Yuichi until their arms were touching, hoping that nobody else would notice. He took a quick glance at Yuichi's side profile, but saw the same expressionless look that he saw earlier.  
  
A few seconds later, he felt fingers entwined with his, their hands hidden from view by their bodies.  
  
Jin tried not to break into a smile.

* * * * *

"Ueda knows."  
  
That's the first thing Yuichi told Jin as he plopped himself down on Jin's bed, laying on his back and closing his eyes as if taking a nap. Jin wondered why Yuichi could do that without worrying about what Jin might do to him... or was Yuichi doing it because he wanted Jin to do something?  
  
It was getting a bit confusing.  
  
"Did you tell him about us?" Jin said as he recalled what Yuichi just told him.  
  
"No. Did you? Maybe he asked you certain questions and you let slip something?"  
  
"No..." Jin paused, trying to recall past conversations with Tatsuya but not remembering anything odd about them. "Not that I remember."  
  
"He said that we were lousy liars."  
  
"Well no one's as good as him, and he does it for fun."  
  
"Do you think he said that in order to trick me into telling him?"  
  
"I don't know. Did you say anything?"  
  
Sigh. "I acted stupid, and pretended that I didn't know what he was saying."  
  
"Well that should have been easy for you, acting stupid. Not much acting involved."  
  
"Oi!" Yuichi's eyes opened, giving Jin a mock glare, before closing once more.  
  
Jin silently watched Yuichi, whose hair was already ruffled up. Yuichi's arm was lying across his forehead, lips slightly apart, chest heaving with each breath. His flat stomach was slightly exposed; the skin appearing to Jin as if it was aching to be touched.  
  
Jin crawled onto his bed, nudging Yuichi aside so that he had some space too, then laid on his side next to the other, his hands resting on the exposed skin, finger drawing tiny circles. Being so close to Yuichi, he could feel the tension in Yuichi's shoulder, feel Yuichi's stress.  
  
"Would you be less stressed if we ended this?" Jin asked softly. "You'll have more freedom too. You don't need to worry so much anymore."  
  
A hand grabbed Jin's, as Yuichi's eyes opened once more to look at Jin. "I thought you said that I'm the stupid one out of the two of us?"  
  
"You are."  
  
"Well you just asked me a really stupid question and made a few stupid statements."  
  
"I must have caught the stupidity bug from you."  
  
"I'm not the one who gets called 'Bakanishi'."  
  
"Bakamaru." Jin shot back, pouting. Freeing his hand from Yuichi's hold, he wrapped an arm around the latter's waist. "I changed my mind. Even if you want to end this I'm not letting you go. You're too stupid to survive on your own."  
  
Yuichi left a quick peck on Jin's forehead. "It's good to hear that we have a mutual understanding."

* * * * *

Jin shoved a sheet of paper towards Yuichi, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"What's this?" Yuichi asked, looking at the messily scribbled contents.  
  
"It's my personal death note."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a list of all the people who have tried to flirt with you. The number of ticks next to their names indicates their number of attempts. You should really be more careful!"  
  
"Who's 'the woman with the car'?"  
  
"Oh, that one, if I'm not wrong, refers to the woman in _Sushi Ouji_ who gave you a car ride and kept touching your hand."  
  
"That was acting."  
  
"It's still counted!"  
  
"And Koyama has a lot of ticks next to his name..."  
  
"Yes, that guy's one of the worst. Even after I tried to send him warning glares the last time, he didn't seem to have gotten my message." Jin bit his lip, fingers rubbing his chin as if he was deep in thought. "I think it's time."  
  
"It's time?"  
  
"It's time to tell everyone." Jin looked at Yuichi to gauge the latter's reaction to his suggestion. Yuichi remained silent, pondering, but as Jin studied Yuichi's face, he noticed the sides of Yuichi's mouth starting to tilt upwards. Jin smiled. "What are you grinning about?"  
  
"I'm not grinning." Yuichi denied, but as he did so, the smirk became more apparent.  
  
Jin pointed a finger at Yuichi. "You're actually happy that I'm jealous, aren't you?"  
  
"Don't worry, it's perfectly understandable." Yuichi patted Jin on the head, the smirk still evident.  
  
Jin snatched back his 'death note' and hit Yuichi hard on the head.

* * * * *


End file.
